Shining Collection
by Dragonyss
Summary: Harry Potter and the gang are all grown up. Twenty years old, Harry Potter has a new enemy. At the head of the team, the Boy-Who-Lived must lead his comrades against Kraddoch. He learns that his blood carries Mage-potential, and he's on his way to beco
1. Chapter Two

Title: Like the Roses (1/?) Author: DragonEmily  
  
Author E-mail: asiandragoness@hotmail.com Category: Action/Drama, Romance Subcategory: Suspense, Mystery  
  
Keywords: Harry, Hermione, Draco, Tylendel, Kraddoch Spoilers: For all four books Rating: R  
  
Summary: Harry Potter and the old gang are all grown up. Now twenty years old, Harry Potter must lead seven others on a mission to destroy Kraddoch, a follower of the Dark Lord, who had been defeated.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Some quotes are taken from Friends, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, other tv shows and sitcoms, and many of my favorite books. I don't always remember where I get them from, so please email me if you know. From Mercedes Lackey's The Last Herald-Mage trilogy, I borrowed the characters Tantras, Tylendel, and Staven, and Gala, as well as Lackey's idea of Mage- power, and the name of Jaysen. Tylendel and Staven Frelennye are still twins, this time identical, and Tylendel has pretty much the same personality but looks a bit different. The same goes for Tantras. Other citations shall be made where necessary.  
  
Author's Note: The romance in here includes regular girl/guy relationships as well as slash relationships. If you don't like slash, please don't read this. I would also like to add that, for some reason, I decided not to give Tantras a companion. I might change my mind later, but for now, only Tylendel has a companion. Yes, in this fic, Staven is a mage, but not a herald, and he also doesn't have a companion for reasons which I will explain in a later chapter. Comments are much appreciated.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter One: It Begins  
  
"Okay, so explain to me what's been going on," said a blue-eyed young man. His light brown curls fell loosely around his head, and wanted a haircut.  
  
A dark-haired man replied. "Well, Kraddoch has been putting members of his gang all around England. They murder and kidnap as many Muggles as they can each week." He paused, thoughtful, and his fingers reached up to feel the lightning-bolt scar on his forehead. "Kraddoch was one of Voldemort's most loyal hands. When Voldemort was defeated, Kraddoch disappeared for several years. When he returned to the Wizarding world, no one recognized him; he had disguised himself as a wizard called Duglam Hadding."  
  
"And now that Kraddoch's returned, he's been trying to finish the job that Voldemort started. And --"  
  
A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. A young lady stuck her head into the room. Her wavy brown tresses were pinned back neatly. "Harry," she began. Then, "Oh...are you in the middle of something?"  
  
"Hi, Hermione. No, it's okay, what do you need?" said the black- haired twenty year old.  
  
"Well, Ginny sent me a message from downstairs saying someone is here to see you with an urgent message, but if you're busy I can tell him to wait..." Hermione looked hesitant, and glanced at the other man.  
  
"Oh no, it's okay. Tell him to come up." Catching her glance, Harry added, "This is Tylendel. He's an old friend of mine, and he's just joined the team."  
  
Hermione smiled warmly and her eyes shone with friendliness. "Hi, Tylendel. Welcome to the team. I'm Hermione Granger." She held out her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Miss Granger," Tylendel said politely.  
  
"Call me Hermione, we're all friends here. No need to be formal." Her smile widened.  
  
"Hermione, then." Tylendel gave a friendly smile in return.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell Ginny to send him up," said Hermione with a conclusive nod at Harry. She left the room, and Harry and Tylendel sat down again.  
  
"So, what role do we play in all this?" began Tylendel.  
  
"Well," Harry paused. "Our job is a bit more complicated, though it sounds quite simple. These past months, more and more victims have been taken. Many are dead, and the number of people who just disappear is growing steadily. We need to stop Kraddoch, and we need to do it fast, and in secret."  
  
"In secret?" Tylendel looked puzzled. "Why can't anyone know?"  
  
"Because Kraddoch isn't sure whom his opponent is yet. Of course, just about everyone who is not with him is against him, but he doesn't know who is actually going to fight against him. We can take advantage of this element of surprise."  
  
Tylendel nodded. "I get it."  
  
"Roassir wanted me to formulate a plan that would let us attack from the inside out." Harry ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"And Roassir is?"  
  
"Roassir is the boss," replied Harry.  
  
"I thought you were the boss." The statement was simple, but a question was framed behind it.  
  
"I'm the head of the team. I give instructions and make the plans, but Roassir tells me what needs to be done, and I do my best to follow his orders."  
  
Tylendel nodded. A few moments of silence, and then a loud and clear knock was heard.  
  
"Come in," said Harry. The door opened, and a silver-blond man entered the room. His face was pale and arrogant, and his eyes were haughty and cold. He wore fine black robes which were no doubt very expensive, and they seemed to add to his aloofness.  
  
"Well," began the young man with a smirk. "I might have known that who Weasley called the boss was you. You always did have a way of shoving yourself to the top, Potter. If it can be called the top."  
  
"Malfoy. Long time no see. And not unfortunately, either. Well, what's this important message you have for me?" Harry's voice was both hard and flat.  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you. After all, such important information can't be chanced to fall into the wrong hands." Draco yawned, his cool, silver eyes never blinking. "I might be offering it to the wrong person."  
  
"If you are offering this information, as you say, then you should give it freely. I did not have you come up to play games with me, Malfoy. I have important business to attend to and you are wasting my time." Harry knew perfectly well that Draco was trying to wind him up. Malfoy wouldn't be smirking his face off if he wanted a good bribe.  
  
Draco decided to ignore this statement from Harry, and pretended to notice Tylendel for the first time. "And who is this?" He asked with a cold smile that didn't reach his eyes.  
  
"Malfoy --" Harry began.  
  
Tylendel interrupted, speaking for the first time since Draco had entered the room. "My name is Tylendel. Who the hell would a rat like you be?" His eyes glared at Draco threateningly. Tylendel had been observing the fair-haired man, and decided he did not like him at all.  
  
Draco looked surprised by this immediate hostility, but recovered quickly. "I must say, Potter. Where did you get such a charming friend? Did you find him in a box of chocolates?" Malfoy sneered and turned his gaze back to Harry.  
  
"Very funny," said Harry in an irritated voice.  
  
"I wasn't trying to be. I'll thank you to know that if I was being humorous, you would go insane with laughter."  
  
"Back to the subject, Malfoy. Are you or aren't you going to tell me what you have to say?" Green eyes held silver with a penetrating glare for several moments.  
  
Draco gave in with reluctant haughtiness. "Alright." Moments of silence passed.  
  
"Well? I'm not telepathic. You need to actually say words, you know, like combinations of consonants and vowels?" Harry stifled a yawn and continued to glare at Draco.  
  
Draco opened his mouth angrily and looked as if he were about to retort, but then shut his mouth again. "Well, Kraddoch has been attacking Muggles." Draco paused.  
  
"Nothing new there. And since when have you cared about the welfare of Muggles?" said Harry with a smirk to match Draco's.  
  
"Listen, Potter. I care about what happens to those Muggles as much as I care about you. However, that is not the point here. The point is, well -- damnit, Potter! I'm trying to help and I would appreciate it if you would at least acknowledge that!" Malfoy glared at Harry with an anger that turned his eyes a silvery-black.  
  
Harry was silent a few moments before responding with a strange quietness. "Why are you even offering to give me information, Malfoy? Since you don't care what happens to the Muggles? What makes you think I need to know what you have to say?"  
  
"Look, I know what your job is. I also know that I can't tell anybody what you do, and I also can't tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you. So just listen, okay? Because, trust me, you need to know this."  
  
"Malfoy," began Harry in a quiet voice that revealed no emotion. "You have never given me a good reason to trust you since the day I met you."  
  
"It's...because of my father," said Draco after a hesitant pause, abandoning all pretenses of arrogance. "It started in the sixth year. He'd been training me to use the Dark Arts, and suddenly he wanted me to join with Voldemort. I had always assumed I was already part of the Dark Lord's group, because my father was, but I learned I had to be sworn in just as he was.  
  
"The process was complete torture. I went through a year and a half of terrible pain, both physical and mental, until the last part came. I had to make a sacrifice for Voldemort..." Draco shut his eyes tightly for a moment before continuing. "It had to be the ultimate sacrifice from me." A deep breath. "He wanted me to give up my wizard powers."  
  
"Your powers? But...that would make you a Muggle!" Harry's eyebrows knit together in thought.  
  
Draco nodded. As he was speaking, his eyes had seemed to glaze over, as if he were caught in a daze. "Exactly. I would be a useless hand. But giving up my powers would be my ultimate sacrifice. So Voldemort decided to use a Funiculus spell on me. The Funiculus spell would collect my powers into a kind of power-node, and through a line, Voldemort would be able to access my powers. This meant that I would have only a small fraction of my powers to use myself, and I would not be able to use it freely. Everything would be controlled by him."  
  
"Wait," Harry said, a bit perplexed, "What was the point of using the Funiculus spell? Couldn't he have just taken your powers and then used you as a servant, like the dementors?"  
  
"He could have," said Draco thoughtfully. "But he didn't, because to be sworn in to the circle of his followers is to offer your life to him. If he took my powers completely, it would strip me of my being; I had a chance of dying in the process, and in the event that I survived, I would be almost useless to him. Voldemort already had enough soulless and mindless minions to obey him. Using the Funiculus spell would allow him to have and use most of my powers, while I could still prove a valuable follower.  
  
"Voldemort and my father began the Funiculus spell after the torturing pain had started to lapse. The Funiculus spell began by eating away my mind and soul. It was as if my insides were on fire. I could no longer think, and I lost control of my hands and legs. It was like my body was on autopilot. At times, I ran out of fuel, and I would have trouble breathing properly. Several times I nearly died."  
  
Tylendel spoke slowly and hesitantly, "Why did you let them perform the spell?"  
  
"I didn't," replied Draco. "It was forced on me. The Funiculus spell is closely related to the Imperius spell. I couldn't do anything to stop it. The spell needed two months to complete itself. It is a very strange spell, and is classified as something beyond the Dark Arts.  
  
"A few days after the first month ended, it began to thin out a little. Slowly, I began to regain consciousness of the real world in intervals, but only for a few minutes each time. Then I would fall back into my trance. After a week, the intervals grew to be an hour, or two hours. I learned to control my powers during these small amounts of time.  
  
"One night, I woke up, drenched in sweat and trembling. Suddenly, I realized something was wrong. Not with me, but with the spell. There had been a flaw in the magic, and I was free from its grasp. But I did not know how long that freedom would last. That night, I packed my wand, books, and important possessions, and I escaped. I flew to a friend's--" Draco paused and looked as if his head had begun to throb.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Harry, half-worried, half-dazed. Draco's words had caused him to feel an internal pain which ached terribly. For the second time in his life, he felt pity for Draco.  
  
Draco did not answer the question, but continued. "I flew to a...friend's house. He took me in and protected me, and --" Draco paused again, this time longer. "I knew that my father was trying to track me with the Funiculus spell, but I was fighting it. I used a counterspell, and two years later I had complete control again. I sought the help of Severus Snape, our former Potions professor. I knew he had experienced much the same thing I did.  
  
"When I found him, he was dying. I saved his life and nursed him back to health. I spent a year with him, and learned many new things. He took me to Dumbledore, who provided sanctuary for me. Dumbledore told me I should find you, because I held valuable information you needed. Last August, I left Hogwarts to find you. And now I'm here.  
  
"Right before I left to search for you, I learned from Dumbledore that you had defeated Voldemort. One of the reasons you defeated him so easily is because the Funiculus spell had weakened him. To perform it, he had poured some of himself into it, because the spell would let him share my power. It did not occur to him that the spell might not be finished.  
  
"When I broke the spell, the power he had put into it was gone. It perished with the spell. This made him weaker, and he tried to find me to punish me, as well as to take from me what I had caused him to lose. I tried to find you to warn you that Kraddoch and my father, Voldemort's most loyal hands, would be following through with Voldemort's unfinished plans."  
  
Harry nodded. "We had a hunch Kraddoch might try to do that."  
  
"Yes, but that's not all. He's working with my father, now, and they have a new objective. They want to capture you, and try to channel your powers with Funiculus, instead of mine."  
  
Harry turned pale. "And what would that achieve?"  
  
"Well, apparently, you have a certain power that runs in your blood. You are a wizard, and that's also in your blood, but this is different, this is a potential that's in your blood. A potential that's very likely to be triggered sometime soon." Draco watched Harry's face carefully.  
  
Harry said nothing, but Tylendel nodded. "I know what you're talking about. It's the Mage Gift. Harry has that potential, I knew it the day I met him. It's what I have. I'm a Herald-Mage, not a Wizard. But the two are very similar, except a mage uses his hands, and a wizard uses a wand to conduct his magic."  
  
"Yes, exactly that," said Draco. "And if I'm correct, there are different powers that mages can carry."  
  
Tylendel nodded again. "For instance, I have the gifts of Mindspeech, Empathy, and Fetching. But you, Harry, are a very different case. You don't need any other gifts; you can already use your magic, and that means that if the potential inside you is triggered, you will become a Mage."  
  
Harry spoke in a very quiet voice. "So...you're saying that I'm a mage and a wizard?"  
  
"A potential mage. But basically, yes," said Draco with a slight nod.  
  
"But you still haven't told me why that makes me a target." Harry looked from Tylendel to Draco.  
  
Draco paused. "If they use Funiculus on you," he said slowly, "they would gain more power than Voldemort could ever have given them. It would destroy you. There would be no way for someone with that much power to survive after the Funiculus spell was performed. With that power, gained in that unnatural way, they could destroy the earth itself with a mere wave of their hands."  
  
A few moments of tense silence.  
  
"But you could always look on the bright side. Ladies love power. Assuming Kraddoch and my father don't get to you before the women. And there's also the fact that girls don't have a taste for men who are out of style, but hey, power's a big attraction." Draco attempted to grin, but the corners of his mouth refused to budge.  
  
After a moment, Tylendel spoke. "I'm trying to recall something my mentor Savil told me a long time ago. She said that there was a wizard world, and that there was a difference between wizards and mages. There are many people in Valdemar and surrounding countries who think wizards and mages are the same. Savil said...that a Wizard-Mage combination was very rare, and only one Wizard-Mage has ever been known to exist before. You may soon become the second one, my friend."  
  
Harry looked grim. "I don't want all that power."  
  
"Why not?" said Tylendel in a surprised voice. Then he looked pensive for a few moments. "No one ever seems to," he murmured.  
  
"Sorry?" Harry looked unsure.  
  
"I said no one ever seems to want Mage power. I remember Van's reaction when I --" Tylendel stopped abruptly. He quickly stood up looking as if he had sprained his foot, drew a deep breath, and sat down again. No one said anything about his queer behavior, nor asked who "Van" was.  
  
Several awkward minutes passed which seemed like several hours. Finally, Draco stood up, his eyes flat and revealing no emotion. "I need to go. I'll keep in touch."  
  
"Wait!" called Harry, raising his voice. "It just struck me." Harry paused, gritted his teeth, and continued. "You could be of some help. Would you...consider joining the team?" Harry looked as if he were yanking his own teeth out.  
  
Draco froze in his steps, caught off guard. He was shocked, unsure, and suspicious all at the same time. He opened his mouth and closed it, and then gazed thoughtfully at the door for a few moments.  
  
"Malfoy, I know you aren't fond of me, and you're not exactly my favorite person either, but we can help each other to defeat Kraddoch and your father." Harry watched Draco's face carefully.  
  
Draco's haughtiness swiftly returned. "Come to beg for help now, have you?" He sneered and took a single step towards the door.  
  
"Please," called out Tylendel, unexpectedly. Draco started slightly at his soft voice. He looked surprised himself. "I know Harry well enough to know that he wouldn't ask someone like you for help unless he really needed it."  
  
Draco looked surprised by the sincerity in Tylendel's voice, and for a millisecond he seemed hurt by the words that bit him in a strange way. Someone like *you*. Draco resumed his blank expression and lowered his eyes. He gave a single, curt nod. "Alright," was the word spoken softly, but in a hard voice. With a few paces, Draco's feet carried him to the door, where he paused. His fair-haired head moved slightly; he had begun to turn to glance back at Harry and Tylendel, but he hesitated, thought better of it, and exited.  
  
Harry and Tylendel were quiet for several minutes.  
  
"Sooooo..." began Tylendel, trying the fill silence's empty gap. His voice was somewhat inquiring.  
  
Harry decided to answer the unasked question. "That was Draco Malfoy. An old Hogwarts classmate. We were never too fond of each other."  
  
"Let me guess, he was a Slytherin?"  
  
Harry grinned. "How ever did you guess?" he said, with mock- surprise.  
  
"So, why were you enemies?"  
  
"I never said we were enemies," said Harry in a somewhat surprised voice. "Where did you get that from, Ty?"  
  
Tylendel chuckled softly. "Your head told me. So, tell me about him."  
  
"Well," started Harry. "He was arrogant, conceited, wore expensive and overpriced robes to school, had a habit of drawling and sneering, and it was terribly queer how his mouth was just the right shape to form the perfect, irritating smirk. He made it clear the first day of Hogwarts that he could give me lots of help in becoming a stupid git like him. He entered Hogwarts knowing tons more about Dark Arts than anyone else. He was just as evil as his father, Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"Huh," said Tylendel thoughtfully. "Sounds vain, and it also sounds like he hasn't changed a bit."  
  
Harry nodded with a small grin. "You're right, as always. He hasn't changed at all. Except that he's no longer part of his father's evil group. That's a big and significant difference."  
  
"But you can't say that for sure," said Tylendel evenly, holding Harry's gaze. "He might be spying for Kraddoch."  
  
"That's a possibility," Harry agreed. "But I can tell he's being honest. He's never been so serious and sincere in his life. At least not as long as I've known him."  
  
Tylendel lowered his eyes to the floor, his expression half hidden.  
  
"What?" Harry sensed something strange.  
  
Ty looked up and gave Harry a small smile. "Nothing."  
  
Harry frowned. "It's not nothing. I can tell. What is it?"  
  
"Just..." Tylendel looked thoughtful. "It's started already."  
  
The boy-who-lived (now a very sexy man) looked puzzled. "What do you mean."  
  
"Your Mage powers" said Ty in a what-else-would-I-be-talking-about voice. "They've been triggered, though at a very late age. You can sense what others are feeling, what they're thinking. It might become painful for you at times, but it will get better. You're one of those who don't have powers that actually work until a late age. I started training to be a Herald-Mage in my teens." Harry's face was grim, and he did not like the prospect of gaining powers at all. Tylendel didn't seem to understand that. He sighed inwardly and told himself to stop fretting so much. I can't do anything to change it, so I might as well learn to live with it, thought Harry.  
  
"That's the spirit, old friend." Tylendel smiled.  
  
Harry looked up, startled by the sound as well as Tylendel's words. He had long learned to expect the unexpected with Ty, but still he was often surprised. He grinned back at Tylendel, who stood up to leave.  
  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Harry. Good-night." Tylendel picked up his cloak and left.  
  
It was the last two words that Ty said which brought Harry back to reality with a jolt. It was almost nine thirty in the p.m., and he was about to be late for his meeting with Ron and Ginny. Harry quickly gathered together his things and grabbed his cloak, stifling a yawn that was the result of working hard and non-stop all day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry entered Ron's office feeling exhausted and not at all looking forward to an important conference.  
  
"Harry!" a voice half-yelled, adding to Harry's headache. "Where have you been?" The lanky young man was the same age as Harry and still had the same head of bright red hair. He now had less freckles than he did when he was still at Hogwarts, and had grown taller.  
  
"Hi, Ron. Sorry, I'm late." Harry looked around the room. "Where's Ginny?"  
  
Ron frowned. "I thought she might be with you."  
  
"No," Harry shook his head. "I haven't seen her since this morning. Maybe she's just late."  
  
"Maybe," nodded Ron, but his voice sounded hesitant and worried. Harry knew that Ron was thinking of Kraddoch, and wanted to tell him to stop being paranoid, but couldn't.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginny was flying as fast as she could, her silky red locks unbound and blown back by the wind. It was quite warm, and July was quickly approaching. She had gone back to the Burrow to pick up some important files she needed for her meeting with Harry and Ron. The files had just been sent to her by Hermione last night via m-mail (magic-mail, the new and improved way for wizards to communicate with each other anywhere, anytime, and without any annoying birds), and they contained updated information about Kraddoch's plans. Hermione could not attend the small conference because she had other work to do, and though she offered to make time for it, Harry, Ron, and Ginny had all agreed that she needed a rest from overworking.  
  
Now, Ginny was on her way to Ron's office. She landed gracefully near the broomshed in the back of the building, and locked her broomstick away. Ginny turned to walk to the entrance at the front, but found herself blocked by a tall, young man of twenty years gazing at her with mild interest and leaning casually against the brick wall. His hair was dark brown and wavy, he had a pointed chin and high cheekbones and eyes that were green, blue, and gray all at the same time. Ginny drew a deep breath.  
  
"Tantras. What are you doing here." The crimson-headed young lady pursed her lips.  
  
"Good-evening," was all Tantras said in return. Then, without another word, his hands reached out and caught hold of Ginny's shoulders and pulled her to him. Tantras kissed Ginny passionately on the lips, catching her by surprise. He felt Ginny tense under the power of his kiss.  
  
Ginny turned her head to the side and pushed Tantras away with a hard shove. Tantras stumbled backwards a few steps before resuming his balance. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" snarled Ginny.  
  
"Gin, I want to tell--"  
  
"It's over! Get that in your head!" shouted Ginny in a harsh voice. Tantras looked at the ground unhappily. Ginny's voice softened. "I'm sorry, Tran. I can't see you anymore." Ginny began to walk away.  
  
"Wait! Ginny! Please, I have to talk to you!" Tantras ran forward and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't touch me," she said coldly. And with those last words, Ginny turned and ran as fast as she could.  
  
Tran stared after her. I can't see you anymore. Those were the words she had said one month ago. The words that had ended their relationship. It was all my fault, Tantras thought. He sank to his knees and stared hopelessly at his hands.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginny ran as fast as she could, blinded by tears. Why did he have to go and kiss me? A hand reached up to brush the tears out of her eyes. Ginny shook her head as if to clear away the spider web of thoughts. Entering the building, she ran up the flight of stairs, until she got to the third floor, where Ron's office was. She burst into the office panting heavily.  
  
"Am I late?" she asked.  
  
At the sound of her voice, Harry and Ron awoke with a start. Ron had been drowsing on his paper-littered desk, and Harry was just about to fall asleep in his wooden chair.  
  
"Gods, Ginny, you're all right!" Ron visibly sighed with relief.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Ginny, puzzled.  
  
"He got paranoid and thought Kraddoch kidnapped you or something," said Harry with a yawn.  
  
"I did not get paranoid. You were late." Ron said to Ginny, but turning his head to glare at Harry.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I had to go back to the Burrow to get these," said Ginny, pulling out the files. "And when I finally got here, I was...held up."  
  
"Held up?" Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Er, yeah," said Ginny in a conclusive tone that said don't ask.  
  
"Uh huh," said Ron in a voice that was unsure. "Well, it's too late for us to have a meeting now, so --"  
  
"Wait. Hermione sent me these files through an m-mail last night. I didn't have time to go through it, but I brought it with me, and I think we should probably go through them now." Ginny handed the files to Ron.  
  
Stifling a yawn, Ron flipped through the files, skimming the pages. When he got to the seventh and final page, he froze.  
  
"What?" asked Harry curiously. Ron said nothing but handed the sheet to Harry. Harry skimmed the page as Ron had, until he came to the middle of it. The words on the page seemed to pop out at him. They basically stated that it had been overheard that Kraddoch was searching for Harry. Once he captured Harry alive, he planned to use a spell, which Harry had a hunch was the Funiculus spell, to control Harry.  
  
Ginny was reading the sheet over Harry's shoulder, and when he heard a gasp, he knew she had read that part too.  
  
Harry looked grim. "Well. It's not so much of a surprise to me. Today Malfoy paid me a visit, and in more or less words, he pretty much said the same thing."  
  
Ginny nodded. "So that's why he was looking for you. He wasn't very pleasant today when he asked me where he could find you."  
  
"Malfoy told you this already? I wouldn't trust anything he says, Harry. You know how he is." Ron frowned and looked at his hands thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes, but it was the way he said it..." Harry paused. "I think he was being honest, for once."  
  
"Well, we'll find out eventually won't we," said Ron grimly. He just hoped Harry would be able to watch out for himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The meeting over with, Harry had gone back to his apartment. Now, he trudged up the steps tiredly. Reaching the door, a wave of relief swept over him. Finally, he could go to sleep. But wait. Something at his feet shimmered in the moonlight. Harry bent to pick it up. It was a stone. The stone was shaped so perfectly it looked as if it were man made. It's color seemed to change between red and purple when he held it at different angles. The stone had strange engravings on it, carved in jagged symbols. Along with the stone had been a note, which said:  
  
Harry- I found this the other day and forgot to give it to you. It's a destiny stone, and I haven't yet had time to decipher the symbols. Please keep it safe for now, and don't mention it to anyone, nor speak of it with me in public. Good-night, and see you tomorrow.  
  
- Ty  
  
That's strange, thought Harry, but he pocketed the stone all the same. If it was so important and secret, why did Tylendel leave it on the ground right outside his door? Wasn't that a bit senseless? Harry decided not to think any more on the subject and went immediately to sleep in his bed without even bothering to take his clothes off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this was so short, I know most of you love big, juicy chapters, but this seemed like a good ending point for the very first chapter. Next chapter: Harry learns more about these new Mage-powers, and we get to meet a new character or two. And what's up with that stone? It comes back in chapter two, so stay tuned. I would tell you more, but that would be giving all the good stuff away, and I can't do that, can I? Oh, and of course, dear Draco comes back, looking as sexy as ever. Perhaps Kraddoch will grace us with an appearance. Please take the time to review or send an email to wingsisterdragoness@hotmail.com.  
  
The chapter has now ended. 


	2. Like the Roses: Chapter Two, Deceptions

Title: Like the Roses (2/?) Author: DragonEmily  
  
Author E-mail: wingsisterdragoness@hotmail.com Category: Action/Drama, Romance Subcategory: Suspense, Mystery  
  
Keywords: Harry, Draco, Hermione, Tylendel, Mage Spoilers: For all four books Rating: R  
  
Summary: Harry Potter and the old gang are all grown up. Now twenty years old, Harry Potter has a new enemy. At the head of the team, the Boy-Who- Lived must lead his friends against Kraddoch. Harry has just learned that his blood carries Mage-Potential, and his new powers are beginning to bloom. He is on his way to becoming a Wizard-Mage, and the second one to ever exist.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Many quotes are taken from my favorite books. I don't always remember where I get them from, so please email me if you know. From Mercedes Lackey's The Last Herald-Mage trilogy, I borrowed the characters Tantras, Tylendel, and Staven, and Gala, as well as Lackey's idea of Mage- power, and the name of Jaysen. Tylendel and Staven Frelennye are still twins, this time identical, and Tylendel has pretty much the same personality but looks a bit different. The same goes for Tantras. Other citations shall be made where necessary.  
  
Author's Note: The romance in here includes regular girl/guy relationships as well as slash relationships. If you don't like slash, please don't read this. I would also like to add that, for some reason, I decided not to give Tantras a companion. I might change my mind later, but for now, only Tylendel has a companion. Yes, in this fic, Staven is a mage, but not a herald, and I will explain more in a later chapter. Comments are much appreciated.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Two: Deceptions  
  
Draco rolled out of his bed, feeling refreshed by the sliver of sunlight shining through the slightly parted emerald-green curtains of his window. The warm light shone right on his face, effectively waking him up. It was only dawn, but he had had a good night's rest. He stood up and stretched, put on his most comfortable trousers and t-shirt, and began working.  
  
He had found that Muggle fitness equipment was actually quite impressive, and gave a person a more proper workout than any Wizard exercise machine. Magical exercise machines tended to let the person working out cheat a little by enhancing muscles while they were using that particular machine. Muggle equipment was designed to make the person actually work, and over time they would gain a stronger endurance and nice muscles that didn't disappear.  
  
Draco ran four miles nonstop on a Muggle machine called a treadmill, and then took a cold shower. Today would be a very boring day. He sighed for the whole house to hear. Sometimes he wondered if he was lonely. He didn't feel very lonely. But then again, he'd always been alone. Except for that one person. That person who had come into his life so unexpectedly, wrenched his heart out, and cracked it with a big hammer. But that was the past. Now...he was alone again, in the mansion he himself had bought. But...the memory of that person would always be there...they would never fade. Never.  
  
Draco drew out a wrinkled photo. It was a photo taken by a Muggle camera. Draco kept the picture with him always, even now that that person was no longer a part of his life. He stared at the picture unhappily. He wouldn't want to be with that same person again if he had the chance. No, what he missed was what he had felt when he had been with that person. The happiness of sharing a life with someone he cared for, someone who was there for him.  
  
Draco clenched his fist, crinkling the picture. A tear dropped to the hard marble floor with a splatter. The noise reverberated throughout the hall. Draco hated himself for this weakness, this flaw that had come to be part of him. He could not change anything, could not go back in time and wish it never happened, and even if he could, he was not so sure he would want it to never have happened.  
  
He recalled the joy mixed with shock and adoration the first time he realized what it was he was feeling. It had seemed unrealistic, like a faraway dream that was just out of his grasp. When It had ended, Draco had spent months unable to sleep properly, with no appetite, and not even bothering to comb his hair or dress in fancy clothes. His already-pale face had turned even paler, giving his face a sort of unhealthy blue and transparent sheen. He had fallen into a desperate state of depression, and he felt as if he were dying a slow, agonizing death.  
  
What had saved him from pining his life away was his need to help someone. While in this depression, he had only been aware that he needed to find his old mentor for advice. When he found Severus Snape, the former professor was near death. Draco had saved him, spending each day nursing him like a mother. He couldn't let such an old teacher and friend die, especially now, when he needed someone to support him.  
  
While saving his mentor, Draco had slowly recovered, forgetting himself and worrying about Snape. He began eating healthily again, stopped having nightmares, and became more energetic again. Draco discovered that at times he could completely forget about the hurt in the past, and he learned to be satisfied with life again. His arrogance and aloofness returned, and he was himself again.  
  
Draco knew he had changed, and changed a great deal. He knew now that he did not at all belong with his father's side. Draco had thought he'd learned all there was to learn. But he had been surprised when he was taught to love, and by the most unlikeliest of all people...  
  
Draco dressed himself in black trousers and a silk black shirt with silver buttons. He stood in front of a full length mirror, admiring his good taste. This outfit would be good for the day; he did not plan to return to the house until late night. Draco completed his outfit with a pair of black leather boots that were good for running, in case he needed to. Black was a perfect color, not only because it looked good on him, but also because it allowed him to conceal himself better in shadows and dark corners.  
  
Draco stepped out the front door and breathed in the fresh morning air. The rich green grass still glittered with dew, and the sun shone brightly overhead. Today the cloudless sky was a bright, pleasant blue, and slightly yellowed by the golden rays of the sun, but it's cheerfulness was lost on Draco. He had much more important things to worry about today than the sky.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione awoke to the sound of her alarm. Her alarm, modified from a Muggle alarm clock, was designed to know which days she would be taking off from work, and which days she had to get up earlier than usual, and so on, so that Hermione never had to reset the alarm. Hermione blindly grabbed for her wand on her bedside table, and with a flick, turned the alarm off.  
  
She was exhausted, and had been up until the unholy hours of the morning, and had only gone to sleep four hours ago. However, nothing could be helped, and she had to get up, for today was the day the entire team would be coming together to discuss what needed to be done, and what orders Roassir had given. She was leading the meeting, because she was the one who kept track of all the files, and what was going on, and who was doing what.  
  
Harry was the one who would be taking the team into action, and she would be a part of that as well. Hermione pulled her hair back into a messy pony-tail, smoothing it out quickly with an easy charm. She threw on some dark blue pants and a red sleeveless top that were comfortable and conservative. She slipped her small feet into some worn sandals and decided to grab some pumpkin juice before leaving the house. She would get some breakfast at the office.  
  
Hermione yawned. It would be quite a boring day...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Along the path, Harry jogged. The trees loomed high above him, and bits of sunlight pierced through the trees here and there. He had a habit of jogging to work, taking the long way just for the workout. Emerging from the woods and turning onto the road the path led to, Harry checked his watch. It was almost ten thirty.  
  
He had made a habit of coming to work later, but he always stayed at the office late after everyone else had already left, so it didn't matter so much. This kind of job didn't require you to be at the office at a precise time, you only had to do what you were assigned, and that was that.  
  
Harry had picked this job because it was something similar to what he had grown up doing. Fighting against evil. It was something he had dedicated himself to doing the first time he'd encountered the murderer of his parents. When he had finished Hogwarts, he knew such a job would be exactly what he wanted.  
  
Then one day, Harry accidentally met Roassir in a café, and they had gotten to talking. Harry joined what had been a team of only three people: Jaysen, Tantras, and Karmin. Then Ron joined the team without the blink of an eye, and together they had persuaded Hermione to join, where her cleverness would be of great help. Starting as only a fellow team member, Harry soon proved himself a good leader, and became the head of the team. Two months later, Karmin was murdered and Ginny became part of the team.  
  
However, it was not as easy as it sounded to become a team member. The wizards and witches in the team had to be fit, trained in magical dueling as well as Muggle fighting, and had to have good attack strategies. To join the team, the members had to be approved, and their mentality had to be tested for "leaks" by several different wizards. Each wizard or witch had to go through three weeks of examination, during which their actions and habits were observed, as well as many other important factors such as fighting style.  
  
Harry's walls were actually magical scanners that observed and examined every magical person who entered the office that was not already a part of the team. The scanners were invented by Hermione, and they were convenient and efficient, and a new and improved way to find possible team members. The scanners were connected to a small monitor on Harry's desk that only he could see when he sat in his chair behind it. The monitor displayed data that assisted Harry in concluding whether or not the person in question would be worthy of joining the team.  
  
That was why Harry had asked Malfoy to join. He hadn't wanted to, but the monitor had told him that Draco would be a very valuable member, and the red bar flashed, a signal that the scanner approved of Malfoy completely. According to the monitor, the blond-haired Slytherin was flawless. This almost never happened, in fact, it had been declared impossible for that to happen.  
  
Draco's mentality was a thick and powerful web that could not be penetrated. The scanner said that he was extremely good at cooperating, something Harry seriously doubted, his fighting skills (both magically and Muggle-wise) were near perfect, and he had a great understanding of attack strategies. Harry didn't even have to check the monitor to make sure Draco was physically fit. Harry had no choice but to ask Draco to join. After all, he had already passed the immediate examination, and was sure to pass the physical and mental endurance tests.  
  
Harry reached his office and flung open the door to find Tylendel waiting for him on the couch.  
  
"Harry, there you are." Tylendel stood up. "I was looking for you. Something weird happened last night." He paused, looking hesitant. Harry said nothing, only watched his friend. "I blacked out."  
  
Harry frowned. "What do you mean, you blacked out?"  
  
"I don't exactly know what happened, or remember anything. Just...I woke up on the floor, in my clothes, with a throbbing headache, and the clock said it was two in the morning." It looked as if Tylendel's headache still hadn't worn off. "At least I think I blacked out."  
  
"We'll have to run some tests on you, and check your mentality again. It could be someone was tampering with your mind." Harry fell silent, deep in thought. "Do you feel alright?" "Gods, everything's fine except my head. It hurts like hell." Tylendel grimaced as he massaged his temples. Harry sighed audibly, and sat down. Tylendel joined him, and the two exchanged no words for several minutes.  
  
"I have to ask you about that peculiar stone," began Harry. "What -- "  
  
The door opened, and Ginny's head appeared from behind the door. "Harry, could I have a word with you before the meeting?"  
  
The unfinished sentence was forgotten as Harry replied, "Sure, Ginny." Then he turned back to Tylendel. "I'll talk to you later," he said with a nod and a smile.  
  
"Zhai'helleva," said Tylendel.  
  
Harry gave him a weird look and said, "Er, right."  
  
A few minutes after Harry left, Tylendel followed his footsteps, thoughtful.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry entered the room to find Tantras, Ron, and Tylendel waiting for him. "Hello," he said pleasantly. His three friends greeted him much the same way, and as they took their places at the long, rectangular table, the rest of the team filed in. All except one.  
  
Harry looked around. He was seated in the first seat on the right side. But-- someone was missing. The person who should have been sitting at his left and the head of the table.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ginny was the one to ask the unvoiced question. Everyone glanced uncertainly at each other.  
  
"Maybe...she's late?" said Tantras hesitantly. He, and everyone else in the room knew that Hermione was pretty much never late.  
  
"No," said Ron in a firm voice. "Hermione is the most punctual person I know. Something must be wrong with her." Ron shook his head. "I know you're all probably thinking I'm being paranoid, but trust me, for as long as I've known her, she thinks late means coming ten minutes before a meeting starts. No, I'm almost sure something's wrong."  
  
No one said anything in reply, there was only uncomfortable silence that seemed to echo around them.  
  
Harry broke the quiet first. "Let's give her a few more minutes."  
  
And so they did. Each person sat stiffly in their chair, trying to think about something else. Finally, after several agonizing minutes, the door opened. Sighs of relief were audible all around the room.  
  
Harry stood up. "Her--"  
  
But it was Draco who entered the room. "Potter," he said in his usual drawl. "I would prefer if you did not stick your head in my face. It's quite impolite, you know. Then again, you never understand proper etiquette."  
  
Harry opened his mouth angrily, looking as if he were about to retort, but was interrupted.  
  
"Back to the matter at hand. Where is Granger? I have very important information to give to her." Draco looked around the room expectantly.  
  
Harry frowned. "You mean you haven't seen her either?"  
  
Ron stood up. "I don't care what you think, at this point. I'm going to go and look for her."  
  
Harry turned around. "No, Ron--"  
  
"Harry, I don't think Hermione would ever be this late," Ron said in a half-irritated, half-angry voice. "You realize it's fifteen minutes and we've only been wasting time? She could be in serious trouble!"  
  
"Ron, I was only going to say, you shouldn't go looking by yourself. We'll all come with you." Harry picked up his briefcase and grinned. "After all, we are a team."  
  
"Potter, that was the lamest thing I have ever heard. Where did you pick that up? Muggle television programs?" Draco smirked in that annoying way that made everyone feel extremely irritated.  
  
"Malfoy, you might as well make yourself useful, for once, and help us try to find Hermione." Harry pursed his lips and glared at Draco, daring him to rebel against the command.  
  
Malfoy glared right back at Harry and held his eyes. "I will help," he said in a flat, quiet voice that betrayed no emotion. "But only because I am doing anything and everything to go against Kraddoch and my father."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry had split everyone up to look for Hermione in different locations. At this point, the team was assuming Hermione was in danger. After assigning his fellow comrades to possible places, Harry had been left alone with Draco. The two of them said nothing, but together went to Hermione's small house to search for any signs of anything strange.  
  
"Er, you look upstairs," said Harry in a somewhat emotionless voice. "I'll take the first floor."  
  
"Right," was all Draco said before ascending the stairs.  
  
The house was unusually quiet and had an air of disuse. Each time he entered a room, Harry felt as if her were disturbing something. It was a feeling he was slowly growing accustomed to, but made him uneasy all the same.  
  
Harry glanced around the living room; nothing out of the ordinary caught his eye. Quietly, he slipped into the small kitchen. Absentmindedly, he walked in a circle, glimpsing the different angles of the kitchen. He stopped at the rectangular counter, staring at and through some vague point in front of him. It was several minutes before he realized exactly what it was that he was staring at.  
  
On the counter, lying on its side, was a mug. And spilling out of the mug and onto the counter was pumpkin juice. In fact, Harry had even stuck his arms in the pumpkin juice without realizing it. He silently cursed himself for his stupidity. His new shirt was now stained.  
  
"Malfoy!" shouted Harry. "I think I've found something!"  
  
Harry stood staring at the pumpkin juice, pensive. After a few minutes, Draco silently slipped in the kitchen.  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry shouted again. He was becoming irritated. Very irritated.  
  
"What did you find?" asked Draco in a quiet and casual, conversational voice.  
  
Harry turned around, a bit startled. "Malfoy. I didn't hear you come down. You could have at least said something."  
  
Draco slowly walked to where Harry was standing. "Nice going, Potter. Is this the new fashion statement? Dye all your clothes orange?" He smirked at Harry.  
  
"No, would you stop being dense and think for a moment? Hermione spilled this mug of pumpkin juice. When she spilled it, she should and would have cleared up the mess immediately. But something stopped her." Harry's tone was very serious.  
  
Draco merely shrugged. "Maybe she didn't have time because she thought she was going to be late for work?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Look at the pumpkin juice! Half of it has dried up and stained the counter. She probably got up early, decided to get some pumpkin juice and then go to work and maybe grab some breakfast on the way. In our jobs, there is no such thing as being late for work. The only thing she might've been late for today was that meeting, which she was!"  
  
Draco spoke slowly. "So...you think she was abducted right here?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Have you checked all the rooms upstairs yet?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "I haven't checked her bedroom yet."  
  
"Okay then, lets go." Harry pivoted, and head out of the kitchen and up the stairs, Draco at his heels.  
  
At the top of the stairs, Draco took the lead and made a right down the dim hallway. The first door they reached led into Hermione's bedroom. Harry paused, his hand on the doorknob, hesitant. By entering this room, would he be trespassing the privacy of one of his best friends?  
  
"Potter, go. We wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for the sake of Granger," said Draco, as if reading Harry's thoughts.  
  
"H-how did you know?" Harry turned to stare at Draco.  
  
"I'm an Empath." Draco shrugged, then stepped forward to turn the doorknob himself. The two slipped into the room, feeling as if they didn't belong there and something was trying to push them out.  
  
For the most part, the room was neatly organized, and the lilac curtains were drawn apart, letting in the warm sunlight. Harry glanced around. Nothing seemed out of place...  
  
Draco bent down to examine something on the carpeted floor. He frowned slightly. "Potter. Look at this." Draco stood up, holding a handful of some dark powdery substance.  
  
"Is that...ash?" Harry watched Draco's face carefully.  
  
"It looks like the ash remains of a spell that was intercepted." Draco drew his wand out and muttered a charm that collected the powder into a small package.  
  
"A spell that was intercepted?" Harry rubbed his scar thoughtfully.  
  
"It could be that Granger used the wrong spell, realized her mistake, and stopped the spell halfway through. But, if that was the case, she would know to clean up the spell ashes." Draco paused a moment. "It's also possible that she used a spell that would allow us to understand what happened to her, her kidnapper intercepted it, and very stupidly forgot to clear away the evidence."  
  
"But why would the ashes be in her room? If she spilled that mug of pumpkin juice when she was kidnapped, wouldn't that mean that everything happened in the kitchen?" Harry was getting a headache.  
  
"True, but how about this. Her captor found her in the kitchen, tied her up and gagged her, then went to her room to remove something, sensed the spell, intercepted it while still in her room, then went back downstairs and finished up the business." Draco watched Harry expectantly.  
  
"You make it sound like she was murdered."  
  
"Well, that is a possibility. We have nothing to prove she's alive, do we?" Draco looked down at his hands pensively.  
  
With a heavy heart, Harry checked his watch, and said, "It's time to meet the rest of the team. Let's go."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Did anyone find anything?" asked Harry. The reply he got was scattered mutterings of "no," and heads shaking disappointedly. There was only one team member whose answer differed from the rest.  
  
"I might have something important," said Ginny. "I was taking a break at the pub, and I overheard two wizards behind me who were talking. I started listening to their conversation when I heard them say 'Damn Granger, that Mudblood bit my hand'."  
  
Harry stared at her, eyebrows knitting together in concentration. "What else did you hear?"  
  
"Well, I could only catch a few words here and there, they were talking so quietly. One of the names they mentioned was 'Kraddoch', and I also heard them say something about you, Harry." Ginny frowned. "I couldn't get a look at them until they were leaving, and they both wore dark clothing, and I suspect they're members of Kraddoch's gang."  
  
Harry nodded and proceeded to relate what had been found at Hermione's house.  
  
  
  
"So, could we trace the ashes to the person who intercepted the spell?" asked a voice from the back of the group.  
  
Draco removed the small packet of grayish powder from his pocket. "I'm not sure. We might--" Draco stopped very abruptly, and Harry looked up to see what was wrong. Draco's face was slightly colored instead of its usual paleness, and it seemed he was having a hard time speaking.  
  
"We might what?" asked the same person, who now stepped out from behind the team. The voice had belonged to a dark-haired man of twenty-two years. The last member of the team.  
  
Draco stared at him, his face a mix of shock and dismay. "J-jaysen."  
  
It was the first time Harry had every heard Draco stutter, and that surprised him.  
  
"Draco." Jaysen's face held a strange look of recognition. "Did you just join the team?" he asked in a much quieter voice. His eyes stared back at Draco's silver ones steadily.  
  
Harry was unsure of what to think. Jaysen was calling Malfoy by his first name? How did Jaysen even know who Malfoy was? An awkward silence hung in the air, until, surprisingly, Draco broke the gaze, looking down, cheek's slightly pink, and it was as if he hadn't even heard the question. He drew a quick, audible breath that sounded close to a gasp, but not quite, and at the sound of it Harry glanced at him.  
  
"You two...have...met?" asked Harry, hesitant.  
  
"Er," said Jaysen faintly, "something like that."  
  
"We're...old friends," Draco muttered, avoiding Jaysen's eyes.  
  
"Ah." Harry was at a loss for words. For several moments, nothing was spoken.  
  
"Hello? We're wasting time," said Ginny with an impatient air of annoyance. "We have to find Hermione. I'm sure you'll live if you postpone this lovely reunion."  
  
Harry frowned at Ginny for her cheek, but took command and said, "Ginny's right. We'll need as much help in this as we can get." Harry took a Wizard walkie-talkie out of his pocket. He muttered into it, "Finnigan, it's Harry. I need you in the office right now. Be there in ten." Harry then turned back to the team. "Be at the lab in ten minutes with everything we've got on Kraddoch."  
  
"What if it's not Kraddoch?" asked Draco, regaining his composure.  
  
"For now, we'll assume it's him. He's the most likely suspect." Harry said briefly. "Alright? Ten minutes." And with that, the team separated, and Harry went straight to his office.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Everything work out? No problems?" asked a deep, masculine voice. He sat in a swivel chair, his back facing the two wizards he was speaking to.  
  
"Everything went according to plan, boss," said one of the wizards, nodding. "We got the girl. Can't say she didn't put up a fight, though. Barnum here knocked her out clean."  
  
The other wizard, Barnum, chuckled a bit. "Her fault for biting my hand. Damn, it still hurts."  
  
"Is she in The Room, where I said to put her?" asked the boss.  
  
"Yup," answered Barnum.  
  
"Kraddoch, about the reward--" began the first wizard.  
  
"What, Lyeron?" interrupted the boss in a cold, steel voice.  
  
Lyeron hesitated before replying, "Nothin'."  
  
"Good. I want to talk to Granger. Clear the guards out of The Room." Kraddoch stood up, carefully keeping his back to the two wizards..  
  
"Of course," said Barnum, and left the room, Lyeron right behind him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The lab was a room similar to Harry's office, but much larger. Inside it there were thirty Muggle computers, twenty-four computers that were magically modified, as well as several other kinds of Wizard technology, and all of them were running at all times. Harry had discovered that Muggle technology was quite improved, but very slow. The Muggle computers were used mainly for internet searches; the modified ones couldn't quite properly connect to the internet, and that was probably because the internet was created by Muggles, not Wizards. However, the Wizard-computers were very quick and efficient, and allowed much more to be done.  
  
Harry immediately assigned tasks. "Right. Ron, Ginny, and Tran. You three do a search for any and every location that Kraddoch holds. Jaysen, Tylendel, Draco, see if you can find anything in that ash. I want you to see if you can trace it to the wand that performed the spell, and then give that information to Seamus, who'll see if he can find which person the wand belongs to. Seamus, for now I want you on the Muggle computers, and do an internet search. Keyword: Kraddoch. Check for any connections he might have with Muggles. I'll be going back and forth, and checking some data. Alright? Let's get to work!"  
  
Without realizing it, Harry had assigned the most conflicting people together. Still, everyone quickly set about their tasks; Ginny, her brother, and Tantras went straight to work on the Wizard-computers, Draco, Tylendel, and Jaysen disappeared into the room connected and adjacent to the lab and began running several different tests on the powdery substance. Seamus placed himself in front of one of the Muggle computers and began a search for 'Kraddoch' on all the search engines and directories.  
  
Harry sat down in front of one of the vacant Wizard-computers and logged onto his own account by scanning his wand hand under the green bar of light. He first went through Hermione's file. Each team member was branded with a kind of tracking device, a bit like an invisible tattoo that only another team member could identify. It had been his idea, and even though Roassir had not approved of it for unknown reasons, he had used it anyway.  
  
On the back of the wand hand of each team member, a permanent and magical square sensor had been stamped. When the others were close to finding a missing team member, their wand hands would twinge as an alert. The square lighted up when a certain kind of wandlight was shone upon it, serving as an identification tag as well.  
  
Harry planned to use this tracking device to find Hermione. The sensor on the back of her hand would "draw" them to her, and with careful searching, they should be able to find her. Harry double-clicked the palm- sized glowing sphere that sat next to the computer. It was the modified version of a Muggle mouse, and was much more advanced. Harry waited until he heard the two beeps which told him Hermione's tracking sensor had been activated.  
  
Harry put away the file and paused. He groaned inwardly and closed his eyes. He had been trying hard not to think about Hermione. He didn't want to imagine what she might be going through, didn't even want to think about the fact that his best friend might be dead as of this moment. All he wanted was to do everything he could to save her. He choked back a sob, and forced himself to maintain his calm.  
  
A gentle hand rested on his shoulder. "It's okay, Harry. We'll bring her back. I promise." Ron sat down next to him, giving him a worried glance.  
  
Harry cleared his throat and opened his eyes with a quiet sigh. "Well, what've you got?"  
  
"A big headache, for the most part." Ron frowned. "Ginny and Tran can't get along properly. Tantras keeps trying to talk to Ginny, and she keeps glaring daggers at him. And she won't tell me what's going on. It's making me spin in circles."  
  
Harry glanced to his right, where Tantras was trying say something, and Ginny, on the Wizard-computer was angrily ignoring him. "Any progress?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Apparently Kraddoch has seventy-three places; twenty- one of them are underground, thirteen of them are unplottable--"  
  
"And thirty-two of them are Muggle locations."  
  
Harry and Ron turned to see that Seamus had joined the conversation.  
  
Ron wrinkled his forehead. "Really?"  
  
"Yup," replied Seamus. "Found them online. It seems that he has quite a few Muggles working for him."  
  
"So," said Harry while entering the new data into the computer. Seventy-three total, twenty-one underground, thirteen unplottable, and thirty-two Muggle." Harry frowned. "What about the other seven?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "Can't seem to find anything else."  
  
"Same here." Seamus nodded.  
  
"Seven unknown," said Harry, recording the data. "Anything else?"  
  
"Well," began Seamus hesitantly. He lowered his voice. "Harry, if I could speak with you in private for a moment?"  
  
Harry frowned. If Seamus had information on Kraddoch, it was the business of the whole team. Why did he need to present this information in private? However, Harry nodded and stood up, following Seamus into another room.  
  
Seamus closed the door.  
  
"Well?" asked Harry.  
  
Seamus fidgeted. "I, er, found the names of two people who work with Kraddoch the most, and are pretty much in charge of Kraddoch's gang. One is Craig DeKaye..." His voice faded.  
  
"And?" prompted Harry.  
  
After a pause, "Look, Harry, I know you and Tylendel go way back, but- -"  
  
"What about Tylendel?" said Harry in a sharp, defending voice.  
  
"Er, his last name is Frelennye, right?"  
  
"So?" demanded Harry in a suspicious tone.  
  
Seamus sighed. "The other person is Staven Frelennye. And...given the fact that that name is not very common--"  
  
Harry drew a deep breath. The name Frelennye was not common at all.  
  
Seamus hesitated. "D-do you know if...Tylendel has a brother?"  
  
Harry looked grim. "Yes. He does have a brother, but I don't remember his name." Could Tylendel have betrayed him? One of his oldest, his closest friends? Harry felt shocked inside, but did his best to keep his calm. Harry said nothing, but in a few quick strides, he reached the door, pulled it open, and went back into the other room, Seamus trailing behind him with uncertainty on his face.  
  
Harry calmly walked into the adjacent room where Draco, Jaysen, and Tylendel were testing the ash. He paused in the doorway, observing the three young men. Harry noted that Draco was avoiding Jaysen's gaze, and that between them, there weren't many exchanges of words. All conversation was forced by Tylendel, who at the moment, was in the corner of the room, examining the ash from under blue rays.  
  
"Tylendel," said Harry with forced calm. "If I may have a word with you?"  
  
Tylendel put down the light and crossed the room. "Heyla, Harry. What do you need?"  
  
"What...did you say was the name of your brother?" asked Harry, watching his friend's face very carefully.  
  
Tylendel frowned. "My twin? Why?"  
  
Harry repeated the question. "What's his name?"  
  
Tylendel paused a moment. He looked at his feet. "You've found out about him." It was more of a statement, than a question.  
  
"Was his name Staven?" asked Harry, unsure what his reaction should be.  
  
Tylendel nodded, still not looking up. "I'm sorry. I should have told you before."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry's voice was growing colder with each word. Seamus stood awkwardly and silently behind him. "Why?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's not his fault." Tylendel's voice was barely above a whisper now. The look on his face was one of terrible sadness and despair. He sank to his knees, sitting on his feet. "I thought that if I joined your team, I could help him."  
  
"Help him how?" Harry raised his icy steel voice.  
  
Tylendel only shook his head. "It's not his fault," he repeated softly.  
  
The sound of Harry's angry voice caught the attention of Draco and Jaysen.  
  
"Help him how?" Harry shouted furiously. "Were you going to spy on us for him? Huh? Give him some more information to feed to Kraddoch?" Harry now had attracted the attention of all the team members, who had gathered around them in a confused group. "Were you the one who took Hermione?"  
  
Tylendel looked up at Harry's harsh words through teary eyes. "No. It wasn't like that at all Harry. I--"  
  
"Then what? Oh I know. You were going to hand us over to Kraddoch himself. I'm sure he promised you a great reward, huh?" Harry felt as if he had been ripped to shreds and then stepped on. A single tear leaked through his eyes and rolled down his cheek. Inside, his head was screaming betrayal.  
  
"NO!" screamed Tylendel, tears streaming from his eyes. "Would you listen to me? I love Staven. He's my other half. I--" He gasped desperately. "He was kidnapped by Kraddoch. Kraddoch controls him. It's not Staven's fault. I joined the team because I thought maybe if you could help me, I could bring him back. Make him realize who he is." Tylendel's words grew steadier as he gained strength. Harry angrily opened his mouth to speak but Tylendel stopped him.  
  
"Listen, Harry. Hermione. She's been kidnapped. It's got to be Kraddoch. I'm sure of it. I can...feel things because Staven's connected with him. If you don't bring Hermione back, if you don't save her--he'll control her too. She'll be just like Staven. She'll know what she's doing -- and she'll hate it -- but she won't be able to stop it. I know this Harry, trust me! Please. I can feel what Staven feels, you can't guess the nightmares I face every night about him. We're connected because we're twins--" he broke off.  
  
Harry said nothing, only stared at him unsure of what to believe. The room was filled with complete silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Potter," said Malfoy in a quiet voice.  
  
Harry jerked his head up, slightly startled.  
  
"Potter, he's telling the truth. I can tell. I know when people lie -- he isn't lying."  
  
After a few moments, Harry nodded slowly. There was nothing he could think of to say. He pivoted on his heels, and left the lab.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Good afternoon, my dear."  
  
Hermione squirmed. She had been magically bound to a chair in the center of The Room, and her wand had been taken from her. Kraddoch casually strolled around her in slow circles. He wore a black mask that covered his eyes and nose, but not his mouth, and was dressed in a black suit; under different circumstances, Hermione would have laughed at his costume.  
  
The Room was plain, octagonal room, with bleak, gray walls. The walls were actually glass panes that allowed the guards to observe what was going on from the outside. At the words of a spell, the walls would turn into mirrors. But of course, Hermione did not know all this.  
  
"I presume that you know who I am?" said Kraddoch in a somewhat amused voice.  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Mmm? Answer when I am speaking to you." He moved his hand very slightly, and Hermione found that she was being forced to speak.  
  
"K-kraddoch," she muttered. She knew she was not under the Imperius spell, but how was he controlling her?  
  
"Very good!" Kraddoch's mouth stretched in a smile that made Hermione shiver. It was an innocent looking smile, full of cheer and enthusiasm. If it had been on anyone else's face, Hermione would have liked them immediately. But knowing who this dangerous man was, that smile gave her as much comfort as the thought of being locked up in Azkaban.  
  
Hermione chanced at conversation. She took a deep breath, and said, "Do you know what time it is? My watch has been taken from me."  
  
Kraddoch looked surprised, and then his smile widened. "Time does not pass in this Room. Or rather, it does, but not for you. You may eat at any time, sleep at any time; in this room, you may have anything you wish at any time. Do not worry yourself with the passing of the hours."  
  
"If I may have anything I wish at any time, then right now I wish to know what time it is." said Hermione, refusing to give up.  
  
Kraddoch looked thoughtful. "Clever girl, aren't you? Well, at this moment, in this room, it is No Time. Now, would you like to have anything to eat or drink?"  
  
Hermione frowned suspiciously. "No. I want you to unbind me."  
  
Kraddoch grinned. "That can be taken care of." He flicked his wrist ever so slightly and the ropes uncoiled themselves.  
  
Hermione began to stand up.  
  
"No," said the man calmly, and with the small gesture of his hand, pushed her back down on the chair. "I would prefer for you to stay seated."  
  
Hermione crossed her arms and glared at her captor.  
  
Out of nowhere, Kraddoch conjured another chair, and placed it in front of Hermione. Defiantly, she pulled her feet out from under her and put them on the chair, using it as a footrest. Kraddoch looked amused, pushed her feet off with a wave of his hand, and sat down in it.  
  
"I would like to talk to you about a few small matters," said the man.  
  
Hermione felt a slight pulse on the back of her right hand. It alarmed her for a moment, but it quickly dawned on her that the tracking sensor had been activated. Yes! She thought. Harry knows I'm in trouble! Relief sank into her, and she relaxed a tiny bit. "What do you want to talk about?" She stared with suspicion into those eyes, surrounded by that black mask. They seemed friendly on the surface, but she could see that deep down, behind the pupils, this man was as friendly as a harassed dragon.  
  
"Your friend Potter, for one thing." Kraddoch paused, watching Hermione curiously.  
  
I knew it, thought Hermione. She would have to be careful not to give anything away. She couldn't let Kraddoch know about the tracking sensor, or he might move her to a different place, or worse, cut off her hand. Hermione shuddered at the thought. She drew a slow, deep breath, and said, "What about him?"  
  
Kraddoch examined his fingernails with feigned and exaggerated interest. "You know, it is a very good thing that you are in my possesion. Potter has always given me much trouble. Imagine how it would break him if he lost you." Kraddoch spoke in a conversational tone so casual, Hermione found herself wanting to throw up.  
  
Hermione didn't answer, only glared, attacking her kidnapper with a look brimming with hatred and disgust.  
  
"He would shatter quite wretchedly, and not without a dramatic display of despair." Kraddoch smirked. "He would drown in his pitiful and heartrending grief. And then one day, a stupid notion would enter his dense head, and he would set out to find his revenge. And he would find, instead, that he had fallen into the jaws of his enemy, and it would be too late to save him. The story of his life. How charmingly pathetic."  
  
Hermione said nothing. She was trembling with rage, and her hands were clasped together so tightly the knuckles were white. She raised her eyes to meet Kraddoch's, which were staring at her intently. They were a cold, grayish-brown. The false friendliness that had been there before was gone, now left with only anger.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked in a quiet, but hard voice.  
  
Kraddoch chuckled. "I knew you'd be agreeable. However, I don't want anything. I am offering something that you may want."  
  
"What, then?" Hermione was unsure if she would like this 'offer.'  
  
"Freedom." The word was spoken very simply and plainly.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You're lying. You're not offering me freedom. You're offering me the chance to buy my freedom."  
  
Kraddoch frowned. "I do not feel like playing around with words right now. The point is, do you want this freedom or not?"  
  
Hermione was pensively silent for a moment. There had to be a catch. "What's the price?"  
  
Kraddoch laughed, a sound Hermione thought was unsuited for him. "Price? I would not call it such. How about...a trade? Yes, I do believe that sounds much more pleasant. If you do want to be freed, all I'm asking you to do is let us into your head for exactly three hours. One hour to get in, one and a half hours inside, and half an hour to get out."  
  
What? thought Hermione. "What do you mean? If you wanted to go into my head, why didn't you do so when I was still unconscious?" she asked suspiciously. She wasn't sure she understood what he had meant by "let us into your head."  
  
Kraddoch looked surprised. "You don't --?" He stopped abruptly, as realization dawned on him. "All the better," he murmured to himself thoughtfully. Then, he turned back to Hermione. "Even though you were unconscious, your head was still awake. It would not have let us in. It would either have been damaged itself, or the person going into it would have been harmed." explained Kraddoch. "You have quite a powerful brain, young lady."  
  
Hermione began to have an inkling of what he meant, but still could not fully grasp the idea. "Explain what you mean by the phrase 'go into my head.'"  
  
"Well," began Kraddoch, feeling even more surprised to have been asked that. "I would mentally enter your brain, and your powers would be open to my use, as well as your familiarities."  
  
Hermione said nothing, but thought about what he said. He would be able access her powers, know what she knew, and basically have access to any and every part of her brain. Hermione felt disgusted by the idea, but wanted to learn more information, so she inquired, "And what will you do once you're 'inside my head?'"  
  
Kraddoch said nothing for several minutes. Finally, he answered, "I plan to use your powers."  
  
"Why aren't your powers sufficient?"  
  
Kraddoch smiled. "Curious, aren't you? Confucius did say the best way to learn was to ask questions."  
  
Hermione said nothing, but raised her eyebrows to imply that she wanted him to answer her question.  
  
He gave in. "I would use your powers because you are a close friend of Potter's." That did not properly answer what she asked, but Hermione knew it was all he would say.  
  
For several moments, the two did not speak. Their eyes locked together in a stare. Hermione couldn't look away, those brown-gray eyes seemed to keep her frozen in place. Almost five minutes of silence passed. She felt the back of her hand pulse again, and glanced down at it involuntarily. Hermione quickly looked up again, chiding herself silently, but Kraddoch had caught the glance.  
  
His mouth moved to form a half-smile that was very close to a smirk. "So. Our faithful friends have begun their search, haven't they?"  
  
Hermione kept her face as expressionless as she could, but was shaken by his last statement. Did he in fact know about the tracking sensors? How? Hermione casually crossed her arms again, attempting hide the back of her hand.  
  
Kraddoch observed the motion with mild interest. "Give me your hand," he said in soft voice that was devoid of expression.  
  
She eyed the man with mounting suspicion. "Why?"  
  
He offered a smile that was far from reaching his eyes. "Your hand," he simply repeated.  
  
Hermione purposely stuck out her left hand.  
  
Kraddoch chuckled in a nasty voice. "Why did you give me your left hand?" he asked in a voice that sounded slightly mocking.  
  
Hermione hesitated before answering, "If you were going to do something to my hand, I didn't want it to be my wand hand." Then she realized, after repeating her words silently to herself, that her response could give away exactly what she was trying to conceal, although she had meant to imply that she wanted her wand hand to remain unharmed so she could still perform magic. She chided herself and bit back a curse.  
  
"Give me your right hand." This time Kraddoch's voice held a mix of amusement and firmness.  
  
Hermione reluctantly withdrew her left hand, and allowed Kraddoch to take her right hand in both of his. He held it gently in one hand, and placed the index finger of his other hand in the exact center of the invisible square. Her heartbeat sped up with a boom that jogged her bones. His actions confirmed what she had greatly feared -- he knew about the tracking sensor. Hermione felt a tingle on her skin and knew he had deactivated it.  
  
"H-how did you know?" she finally choked out.  
  
"Know what? Ah, you mean the sensor." He half grinned, half sneered. "I know everything Potter does. Quite careless, he is."  
  
Hermione stared intently at Kraddoch, hoping for some expression in his face that might give away something, anything. All her hopes were broken, and the pieces scattered, then trampled upon. There was no way Harry would find her now. Absolutely no way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Well. That was quite fun to write. Sorry about the big boring beginning (alliteration, hehe), and I couldn't resist leaving you with a cliffhanger. Next chapter: What happens to Hermione? Will Harry the big, bad wizard come to the rescue? I promise to give you more on Ty- baby, and we meet a new character. How did Kraddoch know about the tracking sensor? I can't guarantee I'll answer that question in the next part, but I'll give you hints! And thanks to Katie for the title! Please send comments to wingsisterdragoness@hotmail.com. Due to stupid virus emails, asiandragoness@hotmail.com is no longer in use. Please don't send me emails there; I won't receive them.  
  
This chapter has now ended. 


End file.
